Finntastic
by Gyroscope
Summary: Since Finn loves being the centre of attention, here is a Finn-centric compilation of 100 word drabbles. Presenting Finntastic: Even he doesn't know what this is all about.
1. FINNite

**FINNite**

"Ha! Taken down by the Finnster, baby!" He smiled the biggest smile he could muster with his facial muscles as the Switchblade spiralled towards the Wastelands with a thick black trail of smoke.

Reaching for a reload, he felt around for another bolt. Nothing.

"Oh this is great," he muttered as he flew over towards Piper.

"Piper, I'm out!"

"Really Finn? How many bolts did you bring along?" she shouted as she shot a Talon with a crystal blast.

"Eleven," Finn shouted back.

"Eleven?! There's at least sixty Talons here Finn!"

"And I shot down eleven," Finn huffed. "You're welcome."

* * *

_A/N: Alright, I know I need to finish off AITT, but I've several of these Finn drabbles that I want to publish. Yes, they will all be 100 words, excluding the title. And yep, they're puns as well. _


	2. FINNking of You

**FINNking of You**

He ached for her body against his. He couldn't remember the last time he touched her, or played with her until the dead of the night. Stork would constantly complain about the sound, and would sleep with disposable earplugs, despite how the "unhygienic cotton attracted brain- eating bugs". The sacrifices the Merb had made to have some peace around the Condor seemed to contradict his usual paranoia of such dubious mind infestations.

Finn didn't care. He wanted her back, but Piper refused.

"Just once more. Please?" he had begged.

Piper shook her head as she went to hide the guitar.


	3. AfFINNity

**AfFINNity**

* * *

They were bros. More like blood bros who have been through everything, that nothing could break their bond. But this was going way too far and the key could not be found anywhere.

Finn's left wrist stung from the metal that chafed it constantly, his gloves being a futile layer of protection. Somewhat expected from a uniform made from scraps. He had rubbed Piper's moisturiser on it, but he only ended up smelling like cinnamon and citrus.

"Dude, why were you carrying these around anyway?" Finn grumbled.

Aerrow shrugged, rubbing his restricted right wrist. "Though handcuffs would come handy someday."

* * *

_A/N: No, this isn't a shippy thing. Well, in my mind it wasn't. _


	4. MufFINNs

_A/N: Something a bit cute, because we all need cute. _

* * *

**MufFINNs**

It was a special occasion, and he wanted to do something nice. Baking sounded like a good idea. Finn had seen Piper make her sandcakes and it didn't look too hard.

He cracked eggs, added flour, sugar, milk, and heaps of chocolate into a bowl, mixing it until it became a thick batter. The oven was already occupied, so he shoved the bowl into the microwave and set it for ten minutes.

oOoOo

Piper found Finn covered in a brown gooey mess.

"What happened, Finn?" she asked incredulously.

"I think I was baking something. Thought maybe you liked birthday muffins."


	5. ParaFINN Wax

**ParaFINN Wax**

* * *

Ignoring the previous debacle of baking, the squadron sat around the table. Finn's freshly washed hair was free from any chocolate evidence of his failure. He spied the cake and immediately found his spot next to Junko and Stork.

Stork reached over with the lighter and...

"Why can't I light the candle?" Finn asked.

"I don't want the Condor on fire."

The sharpshooter reached over to snatch it, wrestling the lighter from green fingers.

Fwooomph!

Piper appeared from the kitchen wide eyed and walked towards the table.

"Birthday wishes for me," she thought, blowing out the flame on Finn's head.

* * *

_A/N: I wrote this one up straight after the previous one. I've been very busy lately, and I totally forgot I had this in the drafts. Here it is! Apologies for the delay._


	6. FINNgers

**FINNgers**

* * *

The Storm Hawks sat around the wooden table in the Sky Shanty, enjoying their meal on the house, thanks to the generous Tritonn.

Junko was extremely engaged with his fish and chips while Finn watched, fiddling around with his own food.

"Finn, stop playing with your lunch!" Piper huffed as the sharpshooter stuck all his chips into the tartar sauce, using the white sauce as the foundation to his fried potato house.

"But Piper, these don't make sense," Finn whined as he waved another piece of food in her face. "Fishes don't have fingers, so what are these made of?"

* * *

_A/N: I keep of having Finn and Piper interactions; I should mix things up a bit._


	7. FINNicky

**FINNicky**

"Finn didn't you learn to bring more ammo from last time?" Aerrow shouted over to Finn who was occupied with some Murk Raiders.

"I brought like 15 this time!" The sharpshooter ran towards the Sky Knight who was occupied with two pirates brandishing their crystal sabres. He fired his last bolt at one whilst Aerrow took down the other.

"I don't know, just pull them out of the bodies and reuse them!" The Sky Knight blocked a projectile with his blades, defending the blond.

Finn scrunched up his face, furrowing his brow as he stood akimbo. "Dude, that's really unhygienic".

* * *

_A/N: I guess this could be a continuation of the FINNite chapter._


End file.
